


and you never knew how much i really liked you

by gryjoy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd Person, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, M/M, Mutual Pining, Realization of love, anxiety attack, yeah i was bored so i did that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryjoy/pseuds/gryjoy
Summary: You understand why he doesn't like you. You aren't real. You are just a thing that follows orders. An annoying thing that follows him and the lieutenant around like a lost pup.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	and you never knew how much i really liked you

**Author's Note:**

> title from back to the old house by the smiths
> 
> the struggles of being a multishipper who writes fanfiction is not being able to choose between writing a reed800 fic first or a hankcon fic first ,, meh ill write the hankcon one later

You understand why he doesn't like you. You aren't real. You are just a thing that follows orders. An annoying thing that follows him and the lieutenant around like a lost pup.

At least Hank came around.

You don't understand your feelings. Who could blame you? You weren't used to feelings. And then you updated. Deviated. _Woke up._

When he would walk past your new sensors could pick up on his cologne and aftershave, the notification popping up in your vision with your LED spinning yellow before melting into blue.

When he called you by your name the familiar notification appeared.

**Software instability.**

He didn't call you an asshole, Android, or even a toaster. He called you _Connor_.

When you gave him coffee he would say thank you. Muttered but it made your thirium pump trill non the less.

You learned about love through downloading documents and scanning them while Hank fell asleep watching an old sitcom. Love to you didn't feel the same as it did to humans. You wish you were human. Then maybe the detective would like you. _Want_ you.

When you scanned him one day his heart rate was elevated and his breathing was labored. The detective was rocking slightly and shaking almost imperceptibly.

When you approached the shorter man he pulled away but he didn't stop you when you touched his forearm.

You didn't bother asking if he was alright, he obviously wasn't.

Angry blue eyes met yours. They were red with tears but before you could process the information the man moved opening a spot against the wall for you.

You sit letting the detective lean against you with a shaky sigh.

 _Connor..._ You barley register the detectives whisper but you bring an arm around his shoulders and pull him to your chest. You're surprised he doesn't pull away or punch you but instead clings to your jacket.

**Software instability.**

At Christmas the detective acknowledged you. A month after you found him crying and this is the first time he acknowledges you.

And God that gorgeous smile of his. The scars and freckles that littered his face had stories and a softness to them as a flush tinted his cheeks from the bitter cold.

You had learned more about love since you had found him. Forums and online debates about androids and their feelings. One spoke of a man and his Android girlfriend, describing what she felt when they first met. The same way you feel about the detective. The trill, the instabilities, the heightened senses. All of it.

The detective stood alone outside the station with a cigarette lit and hot chocolate both in the same hand, his free hand scrolling through his phone. _What year did Friends end?_ you smile slightly as you examined Gavin's phone from afar. It was wrong and intrusive but that was a thought for another time.

Gavin typed in another as he took a breath of his vice. _What do androids li-_ , but the man deleted it and started typing again, _Why did I fall for an Android?_

That familiar trill in your thirium pump happened again.

He opened one of the forums. One of the ones you had read.

You approach the man as he pockets his phone when you come into view. The detective's heart rate elevates.

"Hello detective, Reed," you aren't sure whether you should talk but you do. He looks at you and you can tell he's contemplating calling you a name or calling you your name.

"Hi," neither. He chose neither.

You don't take your eyes off his face and you can tell it's making the man uncomfortable.

"What?" The detective looks at you, the flush is no longer excusable by the cold.

You reach over and push back the stray piece of wavy hair before letting your hand fall to softly intertwine with his. His eyes widen, blue eyes you could practically drown in.

"Shit..." he leans into you, squeezing your hand. The trill of your thirium pump can be heard by the man but he just lets out a soft chuckle. Your sensors assign the warm laugh to honey and trees in autumn.

**Warning: systems overheating.**

You smile to yourself letting the feeling of wash over you.

You ignore the warning.

**Author's Note:**

> christ i need to replay the game :(


End file.
